How to Love
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Orang-orang mengenal Mereka dulu bersahabat , namun semua menjadi musuh . Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada mereka ? ( gag berbakat buat summary ) lol BangHim
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

\- Kim Himchan

\- Bang Yongguk

\- And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 21 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Genre : Romance / Friendship/ apa lagi yak *?*

Summary : Karena cuman 1 shoot jadi dibaca aja langsung yah . Judul sama cerita rada gag nyambung harap maklum …. ^_^V

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

.. Happy Reading …

….

" Yah ! Yah ! Kim Himchan , kali ini dia menghajar anak kelas satu lagi !" Teriak salah seorang namja dengan tergesa-gesa . Namja itu berlari dengan napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah , sepertinya namja itu ingin menyampaikan sebuah informasi yang sangat penting bagi seluruh penghuni kelas yang kini dia masuki tersebut . Kelas 3-6 , dimana merupakan kelas seorang yang dipanggil Kim Himchan.

" Mwo ? Namja itu berkelahi lagi ? Aishhh !" Dengus salah seorang yeoja yang juga merupakan salah satu penghuni kelas tersebut . Dua manicnya menatap tak percaya kearah namja yang berteriak masuk kedalam kelas . Begitupula seluruh penghuni lain dikelas itu , semua siswa terlihat menatap penuh tak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja datang dari salah seorang teman sekelas mereka

" Yah , Yah , Kajja kita lihat eoh!"

" Kali ini siapa lagi korbannya?!"

" Ini pasti akan seru , kajja kita lihat!" Ucap siswa lain , segera berlari tergesa-gesa keluar kelas beramai-ramai untuk melihat pertunjukkan yang menurut mereka akan sangat menarik . Seorang Kim Himchan tengah menghajar habis hoonbae mereka.

Seketika saja kelas yang tadinya terlihat ramai itu kini terlihat kosong tanpa penghuni . Meninggalkan sebuah ruangan dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti .

Bugh .. Bugh ..

Suara hantaman demi hantaman sontak mewarnai pemandangan mengerikan itu , tepat disebuah atap sekolah . Kim Himchan , namja dengan surai merah blonde itu menghajar habis sosok seorang namja yang kini nampak tak berdaya , tergolek diatas beton atap sekolah yang dingin. Dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat Kim Himchan terlihat menghajar wajah namja itu tanpa ampun.

" Yah .. Yah ! Dia bisa membuat honbae itu mati !" Ucap salah seorang yeoja yang juga merupakan teman sekelas namja bernama Kim Himchan itu. Dari raut wajah sang yeoja dapat dilihat sebuah raut kepanikan disitu, sedangkan beberapa siswa lain kini tengah menatap ngeri kearah namja yang tengah tergolek dihajar oleh Himchan . Darah merah segar mengalir dari bibir , hidung dan pelipisnya .

" Bang Yongguk! Bang Yongguk , dimana dia ? Hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan Himchan ! Yah ! Panggil Bang Yongguk! Palli !" teriak seorang namja panic. Namja itu memberikan perintah pada semua teman sekelasnya yang berada disekitar gerombolan untuk menemukan Bang Yongguk , sosok yang mereka tahu dapat menghentikan namja gila itu .

Jung Daehyun , namja itu berteriak mencoba mencari keberadaan namja bernama Bang Yongguk, ditengah kerumunan siswa-siswa . Namun nihil, nampaknya sang namja sedang tak berada ditengah kerumunan .

" Shit !" Dengus Daehyun saat dua manicnya tak ujung menemukan sosok namja bernama Yongguk disana . Dengan segera ia ayunkan kakinya , berlari mencari sosok sang namja bernama Yongguk .

.

.

" Yah ! Yongguk-ah ! hosh .. Hosh .." ucap Daehyun . Napasnya terengah-engah akibat harus berlari mencari keberadaan sosok itu , hampir seluruh sudut gedung sekolah sudah dia datangi . Dan disinilah dia , namja bernama Bang Yongguk yang dicarinya tengah duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang terdapat dihalaman belakang sekolah .

" Waeyo?"Tanya Yongguk, heran saat mendapat sosok namja tampan dengan bibir tebal itu terlihat cukup berantakan dengan keringat membanjiri kemeja putih , seragam sekolahnya .

" Hosh .,. Hosh .. Cho-chogi , Him-Himchan . Dia bisa membuat anak itu mati !"

" Mwo ? SHIT ! Dimana dia ?" Dengus Yongguk membulatkan dua manic matanya . Dengan segera namja tampan itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya

" Palli , ikut aku! " Titah Daehyun sebelum kembali berlari secepat kilat menuju atap gedung sekolah , tempat dimana namja bernama Himchan itu menghajar habis hoonbaenya .

.

.

" Yack , Himchan-ah !" Pekik Yongguk , dua manic hitamnya melebar tak percaya saat melihat sosok namja bersurai Blonde itu tengah menghajar habis sosok namja yang tergolek dibawahnya , ditengah kerumunan siswa lain yang nampak menatap ngeri kearah mereka . *?*

" Hentikan eoh ?! Kau bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawa !" Pekik Yongguk, mencoba menghentikan hantaman yang Himchan akan daratkan pada namja yang merupakan hoonbaenya itu . Tangan kekar Yongguk nampak mencengkram erat tangan Himhan yang mengepal erat diatas udara .

" Cih ! Menyingkir kau Bang ! Aku belum selesai dengannya !" Ucap namja cantik itu dingin . Dua manic matanya menatap tajam kearah Yongguk yang nampak tak gentar di posisinya , mencengkram kepalan tangan Himchan yang mengeras .

" Geumanhae ! Jebal ! Aku mohon hentikan semua ini !" Pinta Yingguk lembut , manic mata hitamnya menatap lurus kearah dua manic segaris disana yang terlihat balas memandangnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

Himchan menepis kasar cengkraman tangan Yongguk , sebelum mengusap kasar bibir tipisnya . Dengan wajahnya yang nampak kesal , namja bersurai blonde itu melemparkan pandangan tak sukanya kearah Yongguk

" Cih !" Dengus Himchan dengan ulasan seringaian dibibir tipis nan merahnya . Namja itu Tersenyum sinis kearah Yongguk dan hoonbae yang menjadi korbannya sebelum akhirnya pergi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan tempat kejadian . Menerobos kerumunan yang dibuat oleh siswa-siswa lain tanpa peduli kini dirinya tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan .

" Woah , namja itu benar-benar gila"

" Ck , dia tampan tapi mengerikan!" Bisik beberapa siswa ditengah kerumunan , saat sosok yang tadinya menjadi pusat perhatian itu kini sudah pergi entah kemana .

" Siapa saja cepat bantu namja ini ! Bawa dia keruang kesehatan cepat !" Titah Yongguk sembari mencoba memapah tubuh lemah namja yang terlihat kehilangan kesadarannya itu , untuk dapat bangkit.

" Arraseo . Yah , Kajja cepat kita bantu!" Sambung Daehyun . Dengan cepat namja itu segera membantu Yongguk untuk memapah hoonbae mereka yang menjadi korban keganasan Himchan , pergi menuju ruang kesehatan .

.

.

" Jadi , Bang Yongguk haksaeng . Bisakah kau jelaskan siapa dibalik semua ini?" Tanya lee songsangnim . Menatap tajam sosok namja tampan yang tengah duduk dihadapannya , dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit bercampur dengan bercak darah kemerahan disana .

" .." Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari sosok namja tersebut . Namja tampan bernama Bang Yongguk itu memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya , menghindari tatapan menghakimi dari lee songsangnim .

" Bang Haksaeng !" Pekik Lee songsangnim saat akhirnya menyerah dan tak tahan lagi dengan keheningan yang dibuat oleh anak didiknya itu .

" Jwiseonghamnida songsangnim , ini semua murni kesalahan ku. Aku yang memukulnya"

" Jadi benar kau yang melakukan itu ? Apakah kau tahu akibat dari perbuatan mu itu?! Kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

" …"

Lagi , tak ada jawaban yang nampak keluar dari sosok namja tampan bernama Yongguk , bahkan namja itu tidak berniat untuk membela diri sama sekali hingga mengundang helaan napas panjang dari lee songsangnim yang duduk dihadapannya .

" Bang Yongguk Haksaeng , Kau mendapatkan skorsing selama seminggu karena perbuatan mu ! Dan lain kali jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi. Karena kami tidak akan segan untuk mengeluarkan mu dari sekolah !"

" Ne , aku mengerti seongsangnim"

" Sekarang kau pergilah ! Kau bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini!"

" Ne" jawab Yongguk , akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi berlalu dari ruangan lee songsangnim .

.

.

" Eodiga ? Sepertinya kau akan pulang lebih awal" Tanya Himchan . Namja dengan wajah tampan namum lebih kearah manis itu *?*, Segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku kosong, tepat didepan bangku milik Yongguk . Dua manic mata segarisnya mengerjap-ngerjap sempurna , sembari memperhatikan setiap aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Yongguk .

"eum" Jawab Yongguk . Namja tampan itu nampak enggan melihat kearah sang lawan bicara , dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasukkan semua barang-barangnya kedalam ranselnya .

" Apa mereka memulangkan mu ?" Tanya Himchan dengan wajah polosnya , tak terbesit rasa bersalah disana . Bukankah namja tampan itu yang akhirnya harus menanggung semua perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Himchan ? Dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan skorsing selama seminggu ?

" eum"

" Jadi itu benar ? Dan kau membela ku lalu mengatakan bahwa semua ini perbuatan mu ?"

".."

" Berapa lama hukuman mu?" Sambung Himchan , merasa tak ada jawaban dari sosok namja tampan yang masih terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam ranselnya itu

" Satu minggu" jawab Yongguk datar , tanpa menatap sosok Himchan

" Geurae ? Guendae bukankah itu terlalu cepat ? Arraseo , kalau begitu nikmatilah liburan mu eoh" Ucap Himchan tersenyum lebar . Sangat lebar hingga dua pipi chubbynya terangkat sempurna .

" Ne , aku akan menikmatinya . Geundae , selama aku tidak berada disini kau jangan membuat masalah lagi, arraseo" Yongguk , namja tampan itu akhirnya menatap lurus pada sosok namja dihadapannya . Sepertinya namja itu telah selesai memasukkan semua barang-barang miliknya kedalam ranselnya .

" Hmm .. tergantung"

" Himchan-ah !" lirih Yongguk

" Wae? Aku tidak bersalah , mereka saja yang membuatku seperti itu!" Bela Himchan , namja itu seperti tak suka dengan ucapan Yongguk yang terdengar memojokkan dirinya . Sedangkan Yongguk hanya dapat menghela napas panjangnya . Namja tampan itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah ..

" Ne aku tahu mereka yang bersalah , geundae aku mohon kau dapat mengontrol emosi mu selama aku tidak ada , ne ? . Kalkae" Yongguk bangkit dari tempat duduknya , melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar kelas . Pergi meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang menatap fiture punggung tegapnya yang berlalu dibalik pintu ruang kelas .

" Shit ! Kau berlagak seperti kau tahu segala sesuatu tentang ku saja Bang Yongguk! Kita lihat saja nanti " ucap Himchan bermonolog .

.

.

Namja tampan itu nampak berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya . Dengan wajah malas dan lelahnya namja tampan itu menyeret langkahnya , berjalan melewati corridor sekolah menuju pintu gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat jauh didepan sana .

Sesekali Yongguk menghela napasnya pelan , sembari dua kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri corridor sekolah yang nampak sepi .

" Yah , Yongguk-ah . Neo eodiga?" Pekik sosok namja yang berasal dari arah belakang . Jung Daehyun namja itu berlari kecil menyusul sosok Yongguk yang tak jauh didepannya .

Mengerutkan keningnya , Daehyun manatap sosok Yongguk untuk meminta penjelasan . Sedangkan sang empunya yang seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan namja berbibir tebal itu hanya menghela napas panjangnya.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mendapatkan ijin untuk pulang lebih awal" Yongguk berbohong . Deretan giginya sengaja ia tampakkan untuk memberi kepastian pada sosok namja bernama Daehyun itu , walaupun dia tahu tak mudah membohongi namja itu .

" Geojimal ! Apakah kau menanggung kesalahan Himchan lagi ? Kali ini berapa lama eoh ? Berapa lama masa hukuman yang kau dapat ?"

" Hanya seminggu" Yongguk mengalah, tak ada gunanya menyangkal lagi . Senyum yang tadi memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnyapun menghilang seketika bergantikan dengan raut wajahnya yang nampak lelah.

"Yah ! Apakah kau gila eoh ? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan mu Bang Yongguk . Mengapa kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan bodohnya ?"

" Karena aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini , Daehyun-ah! Kau tahu , dia memiliki temperament yang buruk, itu semua karena diri ku !" Ucap Yongguk dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya .Namja itu nampak terlihat frustasi dengan semua kekangan dari Daehyun . Yongguk hanya ingin menyelesaikan percakapan ini dan pulang dengan nyaman , beristirahat diatas tempat tidurnya .

" Ma-maksud mu ?" Daehyun menatap bingung kearah namja tampan yang kini hanya tersenyum miris kearahnya .

" Jaga dia selama aku tidak ada disini ne, Daehyun-ah! ? Tapi sepertinya seminggu ini dia tidak akan membuat masalah " Ucap Yongguk memasang senyum simpulnya .

" Kalke" Sambungnya , pada akhirnya namja itu memutuskan percakapannya dengan Daehyun dan meninggalkan sosok tersebut .

.

.

( 1 minggu kemudian , dimana seorang siswa bernama Bang Yongguk kini kembali menjalankan masa-masa sekolahnya setelah masa skorshingnya telah usai .)

Seorang namja dengan surai blonde yang sedikit berantakan terlihat tengah memasuki ruang kelas dengan tergesa-gesa . Tak peduli jika semua sorotan mata diruang kelas itu kini berhasil menjadikan dirinya sebagai fokus perhatian mereka . Kim Himchan, namja manis dengan gaya urakan khasnya itu terlihat santai memasuki kelas , senyum simpul terlihat jelas mengembang dibibir tipis nan merahnya .

" Woah , woah , lihat siapa yang ada disini eoh?" Ucap Himchan terdengar sedikit menyindir saat dua manic segarisnya kini berhasil menangkap sosok Bang Yongguk yang tengah duduk manis dibangkunya . Tak elak membuat semua pandangan mata yang tadinya tertuju kearah Himchan, sebelum berganti beralih kearah namja bernama Bang Yongguk.

Himchan berjalan malas , melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu . Didudukkannya tubuhnya disalah satu bangku didepan bangku Yongguk .

" Anneyong . Lama tidak bertemu dengan mu Bang . Bagaimana liburan mu eoh ? Apa kau menyukainya ?Atau kau mau meminta liburan mu lagi eoh ?" Tanya Himchan tersenyum manis , namun lebih nampak seperti mengancam

" … Himchan-ah" lirih Yongguk , menatap lurus sosok Himchan yang duduk didepannya.

" Eum , Waeyo ? Kau tahu , aku sangat merindukan mu. Tanpa mu disini benar-benar membuat ku bosan" Himchan tersenyum manis , namun cukup dapat membuat orang yang melihat senyumannya bergidik ngeri karenanya .

" Jebal , jangan membuat masalah lagi , eoh?" pinta Yongguk , menatap dalam dua iris segaris milik Himchan

" Eoh , apa maksud mu ? Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah . Bahkan selama beberapa minggu ini aku benar-benar menjadi anak baik . Bukankah begitu teman-teman?" Tanya Himchan , melemparkan pandangannya , menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan senyum yang masih setia terpatri dibibir tipisnya .

"…" tak ada yang menjawab , semua siswa didalam kelas itu nampak memilih diam dan tak mencampuri urusan antara dua namja yang dulu sebenarnya adalah sahabat yang benar-benar sulit dipisahkan itu .

Yongguk menghela napasnya saat merasa keheningan mulai menyelimuti ruang kelas tersebut. Saat dimana siswa-siswa lain yang merupakan teman sekelasnya lebih memilih untuk seolah menutup indra pendengaran mereka , mereka berpura-pura tak mendengarkan Himchan atau lebih tepatnya mereka memilih untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari sosok namja manis itu.

" Ne , aku tahu dan aku percaya bahwa kau menjadi anak baik selama beberapa minggu ini . Karena itu aku minta agar ka-"

" Cukup ! Kau tahu aku disini bukan untuk ingin mendengarkan ceramah mu , Bang. Yang aku inginkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar dapat membantu sahabat ku ini untuk mendapatkan liburannya lagi secepat mungkin" Himchan tersenyum simpul sebelum bangkit dari duduknya .

Himchan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang terdapat dipojok belakang kelas , menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya diatas bangkunya , sebelum kemudian menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk bertumpu pada meja.

Dua manic mata segarisnya menutup rapat seolah mencoba untuk tertidur ditengah aktivitasnya menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai . Tak lupa ia memasangkan earphone miliknya agar bisikan-bisikan dari seluruh siswa dikelas yang mengarah padanya tak menganggu tidurnya .

Pada akhirnya namja itu tertidur, tanpa menghiraukan cemooh dan gunjingan teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah menjadikannya topic pembicaran .

-_-V

"Himchan-ah"ucap Yongguk lembut dengan suara rendah khasnya, memaksa dua manic mata segaris yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka perlahan . Himchan mengerjapkan matanya malas , sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok Yongguk yang tengah berdiri disampingnya

" Kajja kita makan , kau belum pasti belum makan dari pagi kan ? aku akan membelikan mu makanan kali ini"

Himchan masih terdiam ditempatnya , dua sorot matanya menatap lekat sosok Yongguk dengan raut wajah datarnya .

" Yongguk-ah , kau sedang apa ?" Tanya seorang yeoja dari arah depan kelas , sukses membuat Yongguk dan Himchan memalingkan wajah mereka , menatap sosok yeoja yang menggangu pembicaraan diantara mereka .

" Owh , Hyuna-ah . Anniya , aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa" Jawab Yongguk sebelum akhirnya kembali memalingkan wajahnya , menatap sosok Himchan yang nampak masih tetap terduduk malas ditempat duduknya

" Kajja Himchan kita makan" Ajak Yongguk sekali lagi

"Jika dia tidak ingin makan kau tidak usah memaksanya Yongguk! Itu hanya akan merepotkan mu saja ! Dia bukan anak kecil lagi , jadi kau tidak perlu memaksanya" Dengus Hyuna , menatap kesal kepada sosok Himchan dari kejauhan .

" Geurae , aku memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak usah mengurusi ku Bang Yongguk, kau makan saja bersamanya , eoh !" Jawab Himchan, namja manis itu akhirnya memutuskan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berlalu menuju kearah keluar kelas

" Himchan-ah" lirih Yongguk . Namja tampan itu sangat tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sosok Himchan saat ini . Sedangkan Himchan ? Namja itu nampak acuh , tak menghiraukan Yongguk yang terus memanggil namanya dibelakang sana . Himchan terus saja berjalan malas menuju keluar kelas . Sebelum akhirnya berhenti sejenak diambang pintu , lebih tepatnya disamping sosok Hyuna . Sesaat dia lemparkan pandangannya , menatap sosok yeoja cantik bersurai gelombang itu .

" Nikmatilah makan siang kalian berdua eoh , dan semoga makan siang kalian menyenangkan" Ucap Himchan lembut , namun terkesan menyindir . Himchan menepuk pelan pundak Hyuna dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir dibibir tipisnya . Sedangkan dua manic matanya kini nampak tertuju pada sosok Yongguk yang masih nampak berdiri membatu dibelakang sana . Hanya senyuman sinis yang nampak jelas tergambar dibibir tipis Himchan , sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Meninggalkan sosok Yongguk dan Hyuna diruang kelas yang kosong .

Himchan berjalan malas , dua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri corridor sekolah yang terlihat ramai dengan beberapa siswa yang terlihat hilir mudik menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka . Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja manis bersurai blonde itu hingga raut wajahnya benar-benar menekuk dan nampak tengah dalam kondisi bad mood . Mungkin jika sedikit saja kau melakukan kesalahan , maka kau akan membangunkan setan yang ada didalam dirinya.

#Bruughh

Suara tubrukan yang cukup keras tiba-tiba saja ikut meramaikan suasana corridor sekolah tersebut , saat dua benda bertulang itu nampak saling bertabrakan satu sama lain sehingga menimbulkan suara rintihan dari sang empunya .

" Shit ! Apa kau tidak melihat jalan ketika kau berjalan , eoh ?" Pekik sosok namja disana , menatap kesal kearah Himchanyang tengah menundukkan kepalanya .

" .." Himchan terdiam , namja itu nampak malas untuk menjawab , atapun sekedar meladeni sosok dihadapannya itu

" Yah , jawab pertanyaan ku eoh? Apa kau bisu ? Cih, dasar menyebalkan!" Dengus sang namja, nampak kesal karena sosok dihadapannya itu nampak tak menjawab. Sang namja nampak menatap sosok Himchan lebih lekat sebelum menyadari bahwa namja dihadapannya itu memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti yeoja "Yah ,jika dilihat-lihat kau catik juga ternyata eoh?" Lanjut namja itu menyeringai mesum , tangannya dengan cepat menyentuh wajah cantik Himchan tanpa ijin.

#Graabb

"Acckkk" Rintih namja tersebut saat cengkraman kuat itu mengepal tangannya

" Yah , Apakah kau tau bahwa namja seperti diri mu ini sangat menjijikkan! Apakah kau gay?" Tanya namja manis itu dingin , dua irisnya menatap tajam dua manic mata dihadapannya

" M-mwo ?! Yack lepaskan eoh!" Ucap namja tersebut , sembari berusaha menepis cengkraman tangan Himchan . Namun nihil , cengkraman tangan itu semakin bertambah kuat dan membuat sang empunya tambah meringis kesakitan

" Aku bilang singkirkan tangan mu , sial !" Pekik sang namja yang akhirnya hilang kesabaran

" Cih , Jadi sekarang kau berani membentak ku eoh ?!" Dengus Himchan , sebelum …...

#bugh .. bugh

Hantaman demi hantaman akhirnya Himchan layangkan pada sosok namja yang kini sukses terjatuh diatas lantai corridor yang dingin itu.

-_-"

" Yah , Bang Yongguk!" Jerit salah seorang yeoja , berlari tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah paniknya .

Yeoja itu berlari menuju menuju kantin sekolah , tepat dimana sosok Bang Yongguk yang dicari-cari tengah menikmati santap siangnya bersama dengan sosok yeoja bernama Hyuna .

Yongguk menghentikan aktivitas makan siangnya sejenak , menatap sosok yeoja yang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa sembari meneriaki namanya itu . Sebelum akhirnya dia tahu penyebab yeoja itu berlari mencarinya .

" Kim Hinchan!" Pekik Yongguk dari kejauhan , namja tampan itu menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan siswa-siswa yang nampak tengah asik menyaksikan keributan yang dibuat oleh Himchan

" Himchan-ah, cukup !" Ucap Yongguk . Menarik Sosok Himchan, menjauh dari sosok namja yang kini nampak penuh dengan cipratan darah segar disekitar wajahnya .

" Menyingkir kau Bang !" Himchan , namja itu mendorong kasar sosok Yongguk yang mencoba menghalanginya untuk menghabisi namja mesum itu

" Kau bisa membunuhnya Kim Himchan!"

" Ne , memang itu yang ingin aku lakukan ! Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapan ku Bang !"

" Geurae !" Yongguk melepaskan tubuh Himchan dari jangkauannya . Membiarkan sosok itu terbebas dan kini menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tajamnya .

Dua namja itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan mata yang berbeda . Sebelum akhirnya Yongguk membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Himchan, berjalan mendekat menuju sosok namja yang tengah terbaring dilantai corridor yang dingin itu .

#Bugh .. Bugh …

Suara hantaman kembali terdengar disepanjang corridor tersebut . Sebuah hantaman yang ternyata kini dilayangkan oleh sosok Yongguk . Namja tampan itu melayangkan hantaman kakinya pada sosok lemah dan terlihat benar-benar telah tak berdaya dibawahnya. Sosok namja yang kini memuncratkan beberapa darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Yack Bang Yongguk!" Pekik Himchan , membulatkan dua manic segarisnya tak percaya dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya . Seorang Bang Yongguk kini tengah menghajar habis sosok namja yang bisa dikatakan tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan dirinya !

" Diam ! Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya ! Bukankah itu yang kau mau eoh?!" Pekik Yongguk . Namja tampan itu nampak tak menghiraukan lagi Himchan yang berusaha menghalanginya . Tungkai kakinya terus saja dia daratkan pada sosok namja itu . Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tampan itu , mungkin dia hanya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya !

" Shit ! Hentikan Bang Yongguk !"

.

.

" Jadi ,kali ini kau melakukannya lagi Bang haksaeng ?!" Tanya Sosok namja tegas yang duduk diatas meja kerjanya itu . Sosok tegas yang kini menatap tajam kearah Yongguk yang lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat

" .."

#Brakkk

Suara pukulan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diruang yang cukup luas dengan pendingin ruangan didalamnya itu . lee songsangnim , nampaknya kini telah kehilangan kesabarannya .

" APAKAH KAU TAHU KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHNYA ?! SBENARNYA APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRAN MU BANG HAKSAENG ! KAU BARU SAJA TERBEBAS DARI HUKUMAN MU DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGULANG PERBUATAN MU LAGI ! TERLEBIH KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT SALAH SATU SISWA DISEKOLAH INI KEHILANGAN NYAWANYA KARENA ULAH MU , KAU TAHU? !" Lee songsangnim menghela napasnya sesaat , sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya .

" Kali ini kami tidak dapat mentoleransi perbuatan mu lagi . Kau akan mendapat skorsing selama satu tahun dan akan kembali melanjutkan ditahun depan dan ditingkat yang sama ! Kau cukup beruntung karena kami tidak mengeluarkan mu dari sekolah !"

" Sekarang kau bisa keluar ! Dan kau bisa pulang lebih awal Bang Haksaeng !" ucap lee songsangnim , mempersilakan namja tampan , siswa didiknya itu untuk keluar dari ruangannya .

Yongguk menghela napasnya , sebelum akhirnya bangkit dengan malas dari dari duduknya . Namja tampan itu nampak tak lupa untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak , memberi hormat kepada sang songsangnim sebelum akhirnya pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruangan .

Menyeret langkahnya malas , namja tampan itu membuka perlahan knop pintu ruangan Lee songsangnim . Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas sebuah bentuk kelelahan disana .

" Yah , Yongguk-ah ! Waegeurae ?" Tanya sosok namja yang nampaknya telah menunggunya diluar semenjak tadi . Dari raut wajahnya namja itu terlihat sangat cemas . " Aku dengar dari anak-anak bahwa kau menghajar siswa lain . Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eoh? Kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya bukan ? Pasti kali ini kau ingin menanggung perbuatan Himchan lagi kan ?" Sambung Jung Daehyun , namja yang kini menatapnya tajam , seolah meminta penjelasan . Daehyun hanya tak ingin diam lagi kali ini , sebagai ketua kelas yang baik dia sudah cukup melihat Yongguk yang tak bersalah harus menanggung semua perbuatan bodoh Himchan .

" …"

" Yah ! Jawab aku Bang Yongguk ! Apa kali ini kau menanggung perbuatan Himchan lagi eoh ?!" Dua tangan Daehyun dengan segera menarik kerah seragam milik Yongguk . Akhirnya namja itu tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya kali ini .

" Kau tahu , kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam ! Aku akan melaporkan yang sebenarnya pada Songsangnim!" Daehyun melepas kasar kedua tangannya dari kerah seragam Yongguk , sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat dibelakang Yongguk.

" Geumanhae !" pekik Yongguk , seketika juga membuat langkah namja tampan bernama Jung Daehyun itu terhenti

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa ! bahkan kau tidak melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya ! Aku yang menghajar namja itu ! Aku yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan membunuhnya ! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu , dan jangan sekali-sekali kau ikut campur kedalam masalah ini !"

" Mwo ? Kau bilang apa ? kau menghajar namja itu ?"

"…"

" Yah , Bang Yongguk! Mungkin kau benar aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ! Begitu pula tentang aku yang tidak tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kau dan Himchan ! Mengapa kau yang selalu menanggung semua perbuatannya , mengapa kalian yang dulu bersahabat karib kini berbalik terlihat seperti musuh !"

"…"

" Geurae , kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi ." Ucap Daehyun mengalah. Akhirnya namja itu hanya pergi meninggalkan sosok Yongguk yang nampak menundukkan kepalanya - Enggan menatap Daehyun -

Sepoi angin yang bertiup kencang nampak menyibak poni surai pirang namja manis tersebut . Sosok namja manis yang kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit biru nan indah diatasnya .

" Disini kau rupanya eum?" Ucap Daehyun memecah keheningan yang tercipta , saat manicnya berhasil menangkap sosok namja bersurai pirang yang semenjak tadi dicarinya . Kim Himchan , namja yang masih setia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru diatasnya dari atap gedung sekolah .

"Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada Yongguk , sahabat mu ? Bukankah ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau dapat melihatnya menginjakkan kaki disekolah ?, sebelum dia mengambil istirahatnya selama satu tahun ." Sambung Daehyun

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya . Sosok itu seperti tak menghiraukan kedatangan sang namja

" Kenapa kau tak menjawab eoh ? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalian ! Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi antara kau dan Yongguk . Yang aku tahu hanyalah Dulu Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan adalah sahabat karib dan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka . Geundae , kemana semua itu eoh ? kenapa sekarang kalian lebih terlihat bagai musuhyang saling menyerang? !"

" Ah , apakah ini semua karena Hyuna ? Yeoja itu ?" Sambung Daehyun lagi . Kali ini sepertinya sukses membuat perhatian sosok namja manis itu teralihkan dapat dilihat dari Jemari-jemari lentiknya yang mengepal , walau sosok itu masih tak bergerak dari posisinya – membelakangi Daehyun –

" Kau tak menjawab . Jadi benar ini semua karena Hyuna ? Karena kau menyukai yeoja itu sedangkan hyuna menolak mu dan memilih untuk mendekati Yongguk?"

" Cih , Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kami eoh ? Jadi lebih baik kau tutup saja mulut mu Daehyun-shii !" Dengus Himchan akhirnya membuka suaranya .

" Mwo ? Cih, apakah Kau tahu , kau dan Yongguk benar-benar sangat mirip ! Geurae , aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kalian ! Tapi aku benar-benar sudah muak melihat semua in i!" ucap Daehyun . Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya erat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Himchan yang masih membelakanginya .

#Bugh

Sebuah hantaman didaratkan oleh Daehyun pada wajah cantik Himchan yang kini terlihat mengeluarkan cairan merah dari sudut bibirnya .

" Shit ! Aku muak dengan kalian berdua, Arra ! Sekarang aku tahu jika kalian berdua benar-benar mirip. Pantas saja kalian dulu adalah sepasang sahabat karib !"

" Pikirkan sekali lagi kata-kata ku eoh ?! Ingat , ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhir mu ! Kau masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan mu dengannya !" Ucap Daehyun bijak . Namja itu menatap sosok Himchan tajam, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang mengusap bercak darah dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya .

" Cih , jika kau yang berada diposisi ku , apa yang akan kau lakukan Daehyun-shii ? Apakah kau akan memaafkan namja itu dan kembali berteman dengannya?" Tanya Himchan , entah pada siapa . Manic segarisnya mengekor pada sosok Daehyun yang sudah melangkah pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu gedung, atap sekolah .

Himchan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas lantai atap, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit biru indah diatasnya . Membiarkan sepoi angin sejuk menerpa kulit wajahnya dan menyembuhkan luka di sudut bibirnya .

Epep kacau balau , amburadul , gag nyambung , banyak typo ..

Lol …

Buat Yang baca author nunggu sepatah commentnya ne …

Kalo banyak yang review bakal dilanjut

Kalo ada yang pernah mungkin baca ini FF ini FF emang pernah di post sama author sendri tapi dengan pairing Woogyu Thx …


	2. Chapter 2

bagi yang mau baca FF ini ternyata ini FF udah pernah author publish dulu disini dengan judul yang lain ..

kalo mau lanjut baca silakan baca FF auhtor s/10091864/1/1004-ANGEL-NO

Jangan lupa commentnya yah , thx .. BOW


End file.
